1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floating type machining platform, a floating type machining system and a floating type machining method, and more particularly, to a floating type machining platform, a floating type machining system and a floating type machining method capable of improving machining precision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, for machining a specific workpiece, a corresponding machining device is required. For example, when grinding a round hole of a workpiece, the prior art may utilize a fixture for holding and feeding the workpiece along a horizontal direction, in order to grind an inner surface of the round hole of the workpiece by a tool. However, since the workpiece is held horizontally, the workpiece may easily tilt due to the fixture holding the workpiece at an incorrect position or in an incorrect angle, such that an axis of the tool is not aligned to a center of the hole. Accordingly, the tool may cut some portion outside a target machining area of the workpiece, such that dimensions of the round hole cannot meet requirements. Therefore, the method for grinding the round hole of the prior art has lower machining precision.